Festival of Mayhem
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Rin just can't get a break, especially not when the Ueda Protection Program exists. RinXOC


Festival of Mayhem

xXx

It was time again for the cultural festival at Samezuka Academy. All the clubs joined in at this time of year preparing something special for the event. The drama club threw on a play, the art club hosted a cake decorating contest, the band and gymnastics club did street performances. This did not exclude the swim team, who proudly participated, continuing their traditional maid cafe.

Rin Matsuoka sighed walking into the cafe dressed in the maid attire that the swim team was known to wear during the festival. The outfit consisted of a black knee-length dress with a frilly white apron, white stockings, and a pair of accursed matching black heels. Not forgetting the adorable frilly headwear that completed the ensemble, or the makeup that his dear captain so graciously applied on him.

At least, he couldn't say he was completely humiliated by this. The rest of the team would be cross dressing as well, so it wasn't like he was alone. He also would be damned if he'd allow something like this dampen his pride. He was a shark! If anyone dares make a remark, or so much as laughed, they were bait.

"Wow," A light voice rang in his ears. Rin turned his head sharply in the direction of the noise. "You have the nerve…o it's just you…" His gaze locked on a familiar half-pint pinkette first year by the name of Shiro Ueda. She blinked up at him through her cat-like turquoise eyes, tilting her head to the side, a coy smile playing on her lips. She was sitting at a small round table by herself with an opened menu in front of her.

"Quit looking at me like that! It's making me angry…" He said, narrowing his eyes down at the 140cm girl. What did she have to laugh about anyway? She looked like an elementary school brat that lost her mommy! "Anyway, don't you have something better to do, than bother me?"

Ueda turned, averting her attention back to the menu. Did she just snub him? Rin scowled, clenching his hands into fists. Why that little….YOU WILL respect your senpai! He thought, but had to restrain the urge to attack. The last time he retaliated, it resulted in him being labeled a lolicon. His own team forming an organization called the, "Ueda Protection Program," behind his back. How could they not see the diabolical nature of this first year? It was written all over her demonic little face!

"Whatever…" Rin scoffed, turning on his heel. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with that brat's insolence.

"Halt."

He should've ignored her and just continued walking, but he turned around anyway, "What?"

She extended her arm, pointing at him with a demanding finger, "Hot chocolate."

Rin stared at her. At first the words didn't process, but as soon as he did, his eyes narrowed. Of course, it all made sense now. The sole purpose she even came to the café was to have the opportunity to boss him around! He gritted his teeth, "would that be all?" he said in his most strained voice.

She made a shooing gesture with her hand.

"Very well," he stomped off without another word into the kitchen where he found Aiichiro Nitori walking over with a tray. A couple porcelain teacups were set on top of it. He was dressed in similar maid attire. "Ah Matsuoka senpai are you okay?" the younger boy asked with a concerned look.

"I'm…peachy…why…do…you…ask?" He spoke through his teeth, steam practically blowing from his ears.

"Oh uh, no reason," he smiled weakly, shrinking away from his storming senpai.

Nitori observed innocently as Rin marched over to the refrigerator, grabbing out the milk and walked over to the stove. Pans and pots were set out on the counter for boiling. Rin grabbed a small saucepan and set it on the burner. He opened the milk and poured a cup into the pan and turned on the heat.

"Stupid brat…" Rin muttered to himself, proceeding to grab ingredients that were lying on the counter.

"Eh?" Nitori blinked, wondering if he was talking about him.

"That Ueda thinks she can boss me around…well I'll show her who the real boss is! I AM SENPAI!" Rin declared in a dark voice, scooping cocoa and adding it to the milk. His attention snapped to Nitori's frightened gaze, "What's your problem?"

"N-nothing, um actually…I think the captain needs me for something…" Nitori quickly retreated, running over to a secluded part of the kitchen. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial a number. He held the phone against his ear, until he heard a response.

"Nitori?"

"Captain! We have an emergency! Code UPP!"

"Son of a bitch…alright inform the others, we'll meet in Sugimoto's office."

"Yes sir!"

Captain Seijuro Mikoshiba hung up his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He politely excused himself from a group of girls, "Sorry, ladies I'll be right back." The girls whined in response as he hurried out of the café. "Damn you Matsuoka can't you control your ungodly urges!?"

The Samezuka swim team, excluding Rin gathered in their supervisor's office. "Thank you for rounding everybody up Nitori," Seijuro told the younger boy who nodded respectively, "Now then…it's time to get to business." The captain stood behind a podium, "We all know why we're here."

"No," one random person who happened to be in the room said.

Seijuro's eye twitched.

"G-get out of here! This is a private meeting!"

After the student left, "As we all are aware…our own teammate Matsuoka Rin suffers from paraphilia. We have seen it for our own eyes, even his roommate Natori Aiichiru has witnessed it."

The group looked over at Nitori who held a handkerchief to his nose tears streaming from his eyes.

"As captain of the Samezuki Swim team, I have sought to help our comrade fight off his demons, but he continues to show no signs of change." Seijuro closed his eyes, "Nitori, please share with us the latest development you have on Matsuoka."

"Well…while we were in the kitchen senpai was…he was…"

"OUT WITH IT MAN!" Sousuke Yamazaki shouted, he couldn't take the tension any longer.

"He was threatening to show Ueda chan who was boss!" Nitori cried covering his face with his hands. Group members gasped as a result. Nitori wasn't finished though, "And, and he had this scary look and he said, 'I am the senpai!'"

"What the hell does he mean by that?"

"Must be some kind of creepy foreplay…"

"Poor Ueda chan!" cried Momotarou, who didn't know who Ueda was, but just so happened to come to the festival.

"Men! Something needs to be done! We can't allow this to go any further! We must protect Ueda chan's innocence!" Seijuro shouted slamming his fist on the podium. The group made shouts of approval, pumping their fists in the air. "As leader of the Ueda Protection Program, I say we must band together to formulate a plan to save Ueda!"

The group concurred, "Right!"

"Excellent."

Meanwhile…

"Where the fuck did everybody go?!" Rin shouted, suddenly swamped with customers. He'd just walked out with Ueda's hot chocolate when a crowd of students poured in. "Well hell! Why should I be forced to do this when no one else gives a shit!?" Rin seethed, storming over to Ueda's table and slamming the mug of hot chocolate in front of her. "Here's your fucking hot chocolate!"

Ueda peered up at Rin, "profanity," she noted with a scolding look.

Rin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever; just taste it already!" He snapped.

"Noisy."

Rin's eye twitched with a vein popping from his forehead, "Damn it! Would you just listen to your senpai you disrespectful brat?!"

Ignoring his rudeness, Ueda picked up the mug, taking a moment to examine it as if she were checking to see if it was poisoned. She blew of some of the steam flying above it. Finally, she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. When she lowered the mug, Rin crossed his arms, glaring down at her, expecting something snide to come out of her mouth.

Out of the carefully selected vocabulary Ueda used, all that came out was, "Cake."

"Cake?" Rin barred his teeth, "Be more specific! We have a ton of different cakes!"

Ueda tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…"

Rin just about ripped his hair out. "Hurry up!" He hissed, "Have you even noticed the amount of people that are here? I'm working all alone, so I can't just cater to you!"

Ueda huffed, "unacceptable!" She tossed her head away from him and crossed her arms, "poor service."

"Poor service?!" Rin slammed his hands on the table, jostling the hot chocolate, a fiery aura surrounding him. "I just slaved away, making you the best hot chocolate you could ever HOPE to have, and you call my service poor!? I ought to-" Before Rin could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a shout.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU LOLICON!" Great, just when things couldn't get any worse. Rin twisted his head to see his captain, pointing an accusing finger at him with the rest of the swim team behind him posed as if they were ready for combat.

All the customers turned their heads in Rin's direction, gasping, whispering back and forth.

"A lolicon from Samezuka Academy?"

"Who would've thought…"

"Disgusting."

"He should be ashamed!"

"YOU LEAVE THAT LITTLE BOY ALONE!"

Ueda's nose scrunched at the last remark, but overall remained passive.

Rin, on the other hand was crumpled on his knees, banging his head against the tabletop, "I give up on life….it's not worth it. Why bother with it? Nobody understands me anyway…"

The swim team surrounded the table like a squat team. Seijuro was in the center, approaching Rin while at the same time, keeping a careful distance. "Matsuoka," He started,, "Listen to me, you can't go on like this anymore, its unhealthy and morally wrong!"

"You're telling me! I NEED A LAWYER!" Rin practically sobbed, banging his fist on the table.

Ueda frowned, noticing that her hot chocolate was spilling over the sides. She picked up the mug before any more could spill out. While the Seijuro tried to talk some "sense" into given-up-on-life Rin, she was about to take another sip of her hot chocolate.

Momotarou gasped, "NO UEDA CHAN WAIT!" He lunged at the table, "HE COULD'VE POISONED IT!"

She jumped in her seat, letting go of her mug. Momotarou rammed into the table. The mug of hot chocolate barely brushing his fingers, but it was enough for the mug to turn to Ueda's direction. Her chair tipped back, sending her flying backwards.

Almost out of reflex, Rin reached over grabbing the girl by her arm, pulling her out of the chair while also slapping the mug away from her. Now that she was falling in his direction, he easily wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her into his lap. The table and chair fell like dominos onto the floor, the mug smashing onto the marble floor into a million pieces.

"JESUS MOMO! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" The captain snapped at his younger sibling.

"Uwa, sorry, I wasn't thinking," the boy said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rin heaved a sigh, "Well that gave me a heart attack and a half." He glanced down at the girl against his chest who was now grasping at the front of his dress, "h-hey are you okay?" She didn't move her face, but her shoulders were trembling and her clutch tightened. His gaze softened, cradling a hand on the back of her head gently petting her hair. "Geez, you're like a startled cat," he grumped affectionately.

"Senpai are you two okay?"

"Huh?" He glanced up to see Nitori bent down beside them with a worried look on his face. "Yeah, the damn hot chocolate burnt my hand, but I'm fine."

"Eh? Let me see it!" Nitori said in a panicky voice, "If burns aren't treated right away depending on the degree, there could be serious scarring."

"Would you just relax?" Rin seethed showing him his burnt hand. "I don't think it's that bad."

"Hm, well we should put some ice on it just to be on the safe side."

"I told you, I'm fine." Rin assured when suddenly a hand suddenly grabbed his hand. "H-Hey!" He looked down to see Ueda inspecting his hand. "What're you doing?"

"Come," Ueda grabbed his wrist, pulling him up with her and proceeded to drag him away.

"Wha!? Hey! stop! Where are you taking me!?"

"Silence."

"NO!"

"Ueda chan where are you taking senpai?" Nitori called after her, but didn't get a response.

Sousuke crossed his arms, "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about this."

xXx

Rin scowled sitting down on one of the infirmary beds with an ice pack over his hand, "Geez, if you were going to take me to the infirmary, you could've just said so! Or better yet, asked!"

"Pointless."

"Pointless?" Rin raised a brow. "Why would it be pointless?"

"Too stubborn," Ueda replied, opening a first aid kit, sitting across from him on a spare chair she found by the nurse's desk.

"Me? Or you?"

"You."

Rin scoffed, "yeah, well I have a reputation to uphol-"he was cut off when Ueda bopped him on the nose. "What the hell was that for!?" He snapped.

"Reckless."

"How am I reckless?"

"Injured," She grasped his hand, pulling it towards her, removing the icepack and began to wrap a bandage around his palm.

He frowned down at her. The way she could sum up an explanation with only one word was extraordinary. He never had a good reason to question what she meant, because she was always clear and concise. "I can do that myself you know," he said, resting his cheek in his uninjured palm.

"Stubborn, reckless and noisy,"

"Well forgive me for being concerned about your wellbeing."

"I won't"

Rin lifted his head with a scowl on his face, "What was tha…" He trailed off when Ueda brought his bandaged hand to her cheek, holding it gently between her hands.

Her gaze shied away from his a pink tint visible on her porcelain cheeks. "Please don't hurt yourself for my sake."

Heat rushed to his cheeks. "Ueda…" He turned his head away to hide his blush. "I-Idiot as if I could promise you something like that." His gaze turned meeting hers steadily. He moved his hand past her face and got caught in her hair, mindlessly thumbing a lock of it between his fingers. "If something ever happens to you and you need help, I don't care if I get hurt, no matter what I'm going to be there to be sure that you're okay, you got that?"

A warm smile graced Ueda's face, "Yes, thank you."

His heart skipped a beat. "What a smile…" he thought, the corners of his mouth twitched. He wanted to say something, but nothing came up with in his head was good enough to say, so he let a relaxed smile settle on his lips.

"Onii cha….!" Gou entered the infirmary, but with a sudden halt when she entered the scene. A sly smile crossed her features. "O sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"G-Gou!" Rin snatched his hand back, jumping up from the bed, "what are you doing here?"

"I got word about the café, so Shiro chan and I made plans to meet up, but I got here kind of late." Gou explained, sending Ueda an apologetic look. "Anyway, I as soon as I got here, Nitori gave me the scoop about my heroic onii chan rescuing sweet Shiro chan, and how he got injured in the process, but nobody knew where you went so I hurried to the infirmary to see if you were there." Her grin turned snide, "and wouldn't you know it, here I find my onii chan romancing the lady in question, who knew you were so charming?"

"Don't act like it's such a rare occurrence!" Rin hissed, crossing his arms.

"Ya know what makes this even better?" Gou asked Ueda.

"Hm?"

"He rescued you in a dress!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"By the way, you look very pretty onii chan!"

"Doesn't he?" Nitori suddenly popped into the infirmary, "I was going to say something before, but never got the chance."

"Really…" Rin scowled.

Gou nodded, "Even in your maid outfit, I can tell you have HUGE pecs."

Nitori laughed, "You sure have a keen eye, but that's to be expected from Senpai's sister."

Rin was about to retort, when a pair of arms wrap across his chest. His eyes widened in horror when they squeezed his pecs. Ueda rested her chin on Rin's shoulder standing on the infirmary bed. "Skuchy, skuchy," she repeated every time she squeezed his pecs.

Gou stomped her foot, "Aw Shiro chan! No fair! I've always wanted to do that!"

"D-DON'T DO THAT! WHAT ARE YOU, A PERVERT!?" Rin cried, head flooding to his face turning him beat red, to the point where he could blow steam out of his ears.

"Hey Gou chan, I was wondering if you wanted some company during the festival, I'd gladly show you arou-" Seijuro stood with his mouth agape at the scene. The four of them looked back at the swim captain blinking.

"Um…this isn't what-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FORCING UEDA TO DO YOU LOLICON!?"

"I WASN'T THE ONE FORCING HER TO DO ANYTHING! SHE'S THE ONE WHO VIOLATED ME!"

"AS IF I'D TRUST A MAN WHO LAID HIS HANDS ON A LITTLE GIRL! THE UEDA PROTECTION PROGRAM THRIVES TO GUARD OVER UEDA'S INNOCENCE!"

"SHE'S ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME!"

"Um…" Gou looked at Ueda who released Rin moments ago and jumped off the bed. "What's going on?"

She shrugged.

Nitori ruffled the back of his hair, "well this escalated quickly."

"It sure did," Gou agreed.

"I never got my cake."

xXx

AN: And so that was my first FREE! Fanfic! I really wanted to do something crazy and fluffy at the same time, so I ended up with this. It's one of the first times I've ever used an OC before for such large role instead of like a background character or something. I really wanted to test this OC out just to see how Rinrin and Ueda play off each other. It's a oneshot, so obviously there wasn't too much room for character development, but maybe someday I'll write a Fanfic from the very beginning, where we can get deeper into the characters.

Otherwise, this was a light experiment that I hoped you all enjoyed!


End file.
